fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Hot Doggeria
Papa's Hot Doggeria is the newest Gameria that was announced on October 22, 2012 and was released on November 19, 2012. The chefs are Taylor, Peggy, and a custom worker. There are 4 stations. The Order Station, The Grill Station, The Build Station, and the Pop Station. Some of the toppings include ketchup, mustard, onions, cheese, and tomatoes. You will also be able to choose what kind of sausages to cook, and what type of bun customers want. Development *July 2012 - October 22, 2012: After the Papa's Next Chefs 2012 voting finished and the next chefs were decided to be Taylor and Peggy, Flipline Studios said that they "can't wait to start showing previews" of the game. *Oct 25, 2012: The Uniforms Were Announced. They Appear to be mayo white, mustard yellow , ketchup red, Teal and brown. Peggy changed from pants to skirt and swapped her cowgirl hat to a baseball cap. *Oct 30, 2012: Willow , a new customer for the game, is introduced. *Nov 7, 2012: The start of the day animation is shown, revealing the restaurant is inside a baseball stadium. The scoreboard shows the game probably takes place in Tastyville and their baseball team is the Tomatoes. *Nov 12, 2012: The game name is released. The stadium is named Griller Stadium. There are 4 stations: The Order Station, The Grill Station, The Build Station, and an unknown station. Some of the toppings include ketchup, mustard, onions, cheese, and tomatoes. You will be able to choose how long the franks cook for, and what type of bun they want *Nov 14, 2012: Pop station announced, Customers will order pop soda, (Fizzo, Diet Fizzo, etc) and popcorn and the sauce which whom you had to guess, was announced as "Papa's Ballpark Mustard", a reference to the Cleveland favorite "Stadium Mustard". *Nov 15, 2012: A new strategy in furniture designing is announced, offering potential points in customers' orders depending on if other furniture matches and how long it's been in the lobby. Designs of the lobby are also shown and include a hanging Chilifeather, a Jacksmith arcade game, and baseball shaped lamps and tables. Windows, wall trims, and countertops can now have their color changed. Customers now have more reactions to food and do more things in the lobby. Mandi is shown with a foam finger. A picture reveals that a custom worker will be a choice at the beggining of the game. *November 19, 2012: The game is officially released! Mini-Games #Home Run Derby #Cool Shot #Strike Out! #Burgerzilla #Hallway Hunt #Mitch's Mess # # Customer Chart Rank #Taylor/Peggy #Clover #Robby #Wendy #Tony #Roy #Timm #Ninjoy #Skyler #Gino Romano #Mandi #Tohru #Scooter #Greg #Rita #Shannon #Marty #Zoe #Penny #Professor Fitz #Little Edoardo #Rico #Yippy #Chuck #Big Pauly #Wally #Clair #Nick #James #Kahuna #Prudence #Radylnn #Cletus #Maggie #Cecilia #Ivy #Hugo #Mitch #Sasha #Connor #Johnny #Willow #Kingsley #Allan #Lisa #Sarge Fan! #Mindy #Edna #Bruna Romano #Doan #Utah #Olga #Alberto #Matt #Mary #Georgito #Carlo Romano #Kayla #Cooper #Akari #Franco #Hank #Gremmie #Xandra #Captain Cori #Vicky #Sue #Foodini #Papa Louie #Bertha #Boomer #Xolo #Pinch Hitwell #Quinn #Kenji #Jojo Closers *Bertha *Boomer *Xolo *Pinch Hitwell *Quinn *Kenji Absent This is the fourth game where no one is absent, after Papa's Pizzeria, Papa's Taco Mia!, and Papa's Wingeria. Ingredients Sausages *Hot dog *Italian Sausage (Rank 4) *Kielbasa *Veggie Dogs *Cheddarwurst Buns *Regular Bun *Chicago Bun (Day 2) *Hoagie Roll *Pretzel Bun *Pupernickel Bun Toppings *Chili *Cheese *Relish *Onions (Rank 3) *Tomato slices (Rank 2) *Sport Pepper (Rank 6) *Marinara Sauce *Sauerkraut *Pineapple Relish *Fajita Veggies *Pickles *Salsa *Bacon *Mushrooms Sauces *Ketchup *Mustard *Papa's Ballpark Mustard (Rank 5) *Mayo *Hot Sauce *Wild Onion Sauce Drinks *Fizzo *Diet Fizzo *Hyper Green *Dr. Cherry *Lemon Mist *Tangerine Pop *Root Beer *Purple Burple Popcorn *Buttered Popcorn *Candy Jack *Kettle Corn *Chocolate Corn *Red Hot Popcorn *Cinnamon Swirl *Cheddar Corn *Cotton Puffs Ranks #Newbie 0 CP (Customer Points) $100.00 #Trainee 300 CP $105.00 #Tray Cleaner 750 CP $110.00 #Cashier 1350 CP $115.00 #Sausage Griller 2100 CP $120.00 #Mustard Master 3000 CP $125.00 #Pepper Sport 4050 CP $130.00 #Marinara Master 5250 CP $135.00 #Bun Buddy 6600 CP $140.00 #Thirst Quencher CP $145.00 #Sauerkrauter CP $150.00 #Kielbasa Cooker CP $155.00 #Candy Jacksmith CP $160.00 #Pineapple Pro CP $165.00 #Calorie Cutter CP $170.00 #Master of Mayo CP $175.00 #CP $180.00 #CP $185.00 #CP $190.00 #CP $195.00 #CP $200.00 #CP $205.00 #CP $210.00 #CP $215.00 #CP $220.00 #CP $225.00 #CP $230.00 #Salsa Server CP $235.00 #Cheddar Champ CP $240.00 #CP $245.00 #Bacon Buddy CP $250.00 #Cinnamon Swirler CP $255.00 #Mushroom Master CP $260.00 #Root Beer Buddy CP $265.00 #Cheese Champ CP $270.00 #Onion Wrangler CP $275.00 #Burple Buddy CP $280.00 #Candy Fan CP $285.00 Customer Debuts *Bertha *Pinch Hitwell *Kenji *Shannon *Radlynn *Willow Game Play the game here http://www.flipline.com/games/papashotdoggeria/index.html Gallery Hot Dog.png Screen Shot 2012-11-20 at 7.51.52 PM.png 406842 493502364027198 904594032 n.png Mysturious Customer.jpg New-Customer.png Peggy without hat Doggeria blog launch.jpg Slkgh.PNG Papa´s Hot doggeria.png Pinch Different Uniform.png New Peggy Look.png Hot Doggeria Closers.png Shannon.png Kenji.png Bertha.png Pinch.png Poorclover.png Tohruareyoukiddingme.png Papashotdoggeriaperfectorder.jpg WilloW.png These are the newbies and stuff related to hot doggeria! Category:Gamerias Category:Games